Trocando as bolas
by Mari-umi
Summary: Um dia aparentemente comum na era feudal, mas em vilarejo durante a noite um estranho youkai aparece, dando uma reviravolta na vida de nossos heróis.


Por favor não me matem se acharem uma droga, pode chingar eu sei ficou horrivel.

**Disclaimer : **Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, os personagens rezam para que isso jamais ocorra.

Bem essa é apenas uma tentativa de fazer uma fic da era feudal. Estou tentando melhorar, mas acho que não estava muito inspirada quando escrevi esta fic.

Acho que não sou muito boa para escrever comédias, bem lá vamos nós.

I : Inu-Yasha

K: Kagome

S : Sango

Sh: Shippo

My : vovô Myuga

* * *

I - A luz e as trevas nessa época de guerras traçamos nossa própria batalha pelo destino de uma jóia.

K - Quinhentos anos atrás tentamos recuperar os fragmentos que definirá as nossas vidas.

I e K - Continuamos nossas aventuras na época das guerras civis Inu-Yasha.

K - Paramos num vilarejocalmo, maso que é isso um youkai sem forma... aaah... o que eu to fazendo com as roupas da Sango.

* * *

You can now dream furikazashi  
I'm in a world kakenukeyou

Yuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau  
Mune no naka de seichou shiteru yuusha  
Yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga  
Myaku wo utsu saa yuke to

Jibun no color yabutte fukuramu mirai wo  
muri yari ni tojikomeru no kai?

You can now dream furikazashi  
Go in and try kurikaeshi nayami  
Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo

Do you need to cry? kodoku tomo  
Show me, a day, fight namida suru tabi ni  
Yuruginai yume to nare

* * *

Num pequeno vilarejo atavam nossos heróis, estavam com fome, mas nada podia comprar, pois nosso querido monge aprontara mais uma das suas, enfim deu em cima de uma garota e foi roubado por esta.

_Flashback_

_M – Não precisa mais se preocupar bela senhorita, já matei aquele youkai._

_I – Nani? Eu é que matei com um único golpe com a minha tetsaiga._

_Garota desconhecida – Obrigada senhor monge, por ter salvo minha vida, o senhor não está ferido minha causa está?_

_M – A senhorita se preocupa comigo, jovem senhorita, você gostaria de ter um filho meu?_

_S – Nani? – raios saindo dos olhos_

_K – # gota # Calma Sango... hehe..._

_I – Mais esse Miroku não perde tempo._

_Shi – "Cada exemplo que eu tenho"._

_Fim do Flashback_

K – Ai Miroku não acredito que você caiu nessa.

S – Esse Miroku quando vai aprender, e olha que eu avisei

Shi – Pois é até o burro do Inu-Yasha percebeu que era armação.

I – Como é que é seu pirralho, vem aqui que você vai ver só.

Shippo correndo em circulos com o Inu-Yasha logo atrás.

K – I-nu-Y-a-sha, senta.

Katapleft

I – Maldição Kagome porque você fez isso?

S – Ei Miroku para onde você tá indo, espera.

K – Ué pra onde ele tá indo.

Shi – Deve estar indo até a casa mais rica do vilarejo.

I – Ele e suas mentiras, anda logo Kagome, ou quer ficar ai parada o dia inteiro.

K – Ai já vou, vem Shippo

xxxxx

S – Obrigada pela sua hospitalidade senhor Takay.

T – Não há de que, mas diga-me senhor monge, o senhor poderia tirar esse youkai da minha casa.

M – Mas é claro senhor.

I – Feh eu não estou sentindo o cheiro de nenhum youkai.

M – É uma energia fraca mas posso senti-la.

K – Eu não to sentindo nada – cochichou.

S – Nem eu. – cochichou.

Shi – Esse Miroku.

O monge budista pega um de seus pergaminhos, caminhou até frente da estátua de buda faz cara de meditação.

M – Saia ser malígno.

Ao proferir estas palavras uma massa desforme brilhante saiu da estátua e foi na direção do monge que com agilidade joga o pergaminho na estranho ser que desaparece.

T – Obrigado senhor monge, eu pesso passem a noite aqui, como forma de agradecimento.

Shi – E não é que era verdade. – tremendo agarrado a Kirara que estava no colo de Sango.

K – Ai que medo.- se escondendo atrás de Inu-Yasha e se segurando em seu quimono.

M – # suspiro #

xxxxx

K – Obrigada pela comida.

Shi – Humm isso aqui tá muito bom.

S – Tem razão Shippo, essa comida está deliciosa.

K – Inu-Yasha coma devagar.

I – Feh não enche Kagome.

K – # suspiro # Miroku será que só tinha aquele?

M – Eu não sei não senhorita Kagome, acredito que aquele ser estava sendo controlado.

S – Como assim Miroku, você acha que era uma marionete?

M – Talvés aquela energia ainda não se dicipou, devemos ficar atentos, algo pode atacar a qualquer momento.

I – Keh, não precisam se preocupar ninguém tem chance contra a minha tetsaiga.

Shi – "Mais como o Inu-Yasha é convencido, queria ver ele sem essa espada"

xxxxx

Já era madrugada, Sango dormia com Kirara em um dos colchonetes que Kagome trouxera, Miroku cochilava meio sentado, Kagome dormia com Shippo em outro colchonete e Inu-Yasha cochilava sentado, hora acordando para prestar atenção em qualquer barulho, hora para olhar para Kagome sem ser importunado.

I – "Ela ainda está dormindo" – olhava para a colegial – "Hã, tem alguma coisa estranha, sinto... sinto cheiro de youkai".

M – Você também sente alguma coisa Inu-Yasha? – falou com os olhos semi abertos.

I – "Desde quando ele está acordado?" É... sim Miroku, Kagome, Shippo acordem.

K – Que foi... # bocejo # Inu-Yasha?

Shi – Ai que sono.

M – Não é hora de dormir Shippo, Sango acorde, Kirara você também.

Nisso ouvem um grito, o grupo corre para a sala o local que vinha o grito.

S – Kirara tire essas pessoas daqui e proteja elas.

A gata com um rugido obedeceu, deixando o grupo com um ser desconhecido.

Shi – Essa coisa não tem forma definida como aquela outra que encontramos ontem.

Um tentáculo é lançado em Shippo.

S – Osso voador. – salvando assim o pequeno filhote.

O ser começa a se regenerar.

K – Mas que coisa é essa.

I – Saiam da frente vou usar a tetsaiga.

M – Espere Inu...

I – Ferida do vento.

A coisa é atingida fazendo um forte clarão.

xxxxx

O dia já clareava e nossos heróis estavam caidos no chão.

K – Ai que dor de cabeça, mas o que diabos aconteceu... aaah... o que eu to fazendo com as roupas da Sango.

Ela olha para o lado e se ve deitada no chão despertando.

S – Nani? – olhava assustada para si mesma a sua frente, e olhou para o corpo.

S – Ai eu to no corpo da Kagome.

I – Kagome você tá bem?

Ela para na frente de Sango, já que esta estava no corpo de Kagome.

K – Shippo eu to aqui atrás, não sei o que aconteceu eu e a Sango trocamos de corpo e...

I – Shippo # ? #, sou eu o Inu-Yasha – olhou para si – maldição, virei um filhote de raposa

M – Minha cabeça como doi, minha mão... – cara de espanto olhando para mão direita – garras # ? # ... o que eu to fazendo no corpo do Inu-Yasha.

S – SENTA!

Katapleft

M – Ai Sango porque você fez isso.

S – Sei lá deu vontade.

Shi – Ai eu fui parar justo no corpo de um monge delinquente. Kagome cade você buáááááá.

K – Calma Shippo eu to aqui – e abraça Shippo.

M – Acho vou que tentar esta tecnica "por que não pensei nisso antes"

I – Shippo pare de chorar seu pirralho.

Shi – Olha que agora eu sou maior que você.

I – Como se isso fizesse diferença, nem preciso da tetsaiga para te enfrentar.

Shi – Quer experimentar.

I – Ora seu – sai correndo atrás de Shippo que o segura pelo rabo

K – Parem vocês dois, deve existir uma explicação bem lógica para isso?

M – A senhorita Kagome tem razão, ai... # tapa# vovô Myuga.

My – Olá senhor Inu-Yasha.

I – Ei eu estou aqui.

My – Mas o que?

K – Vovô Myuga como você apareceu aqui?

My – Bem eu estva passando, mas o que aconteceu aqui porque o senhor Inu-Yasha está no corpo Shippo e o Miroku no corpo do senhor Inu-Yasha, Kagome.

K – Vovô Myuga essa é a Sango eu to aqui, e o Shippo tá no corpo do Miroku.

My – Mas que confusão o que aconteceu, me contem tudo.

xxxxx

K – E foi assim que tudo aconteceu.

My – Bem bem, nunca ouvi falar de um youkai que tivesse esse poder.

S – O que faremos para voltar ao normal?

My – Acho que isso pode ser temporario.

M – Temporário mas quanto tempo o senhor acha que isso pode durar.

My – Eu não faço idéia talvés uma hora, um dia, uma semana, um ano.

K – Uma semana, um ano, ai não eu tenho que voltar para casa daqui quatro dias, para fazer prova.

I – Eu não quero ficar no corpo desse pirralho para o resto da vida.

S – Precisamos encontrar o Curador.

M – Isso mesmo vamos, venha Sango suba nas minhas costas.

S – Ei o que você pensa que está fazendo?

M – Nada, é que a Kagome não vai sempre nas costas do Inu-Yasha? Então eu pensei, já que eu estou no corpo dele e você no dela...

S – # suspiro # Eu vou com a Kagome na Kirara.

xxxxx

S – Minha cabeça tá ficando estranha.

K – Ai a minha também.

Shi – Vamos dar uma parada por favor, não aguento mais correr.

I – Nani, agora eu to no corpo do Miroku.

M – Eu to no corpo da senhorita Kagome... hum... hehe.

K – Ei nem pense em passar a mão em mim, ai eu to no corpo do Shippo.

S – Agora eu tenho garras.

Shi – "Agora eu posso bater no Inu-Yasha com o osso voador da Sango, hihihi".

I – Shippo o que você tá pensando?

Enquanto discutiam a nova troca, youkais do Naraku apareceram, forçando nossos confusos heróis (nossa até eu to confusa) a lutarem.

S – Maldição essa espada não se transforma, já sei, garras retalhadoras de alma.

M – Senhorita Kagome aonde está seu arco?

K – Err... ali junto da bolsa, fogo de raposa.

Shi – Nossa Sango como esse troço é pesado, osso voador.

I – Como se usa essa mão direita Miroku?

M – Oras é só tirar o rosário e gritar buraco de vento.

I – Certo buraco de vento.

Em pouco tempo não restava um youkai para contar a história.

xxxxx

Seguindo o caminho indicado por vovô Myuga o grupo encontra uma cabana em meio a flores, era a casa do Curador, um youkai mais velho que nosso conselheiro pulga.

C – Em que posso lhes ser útil.

I – Escute aqui velhote, pode ir falando como nós podemos voltar ao normal.

C – Nossa mas que monge mais estranho.

K – Inu-Yasha olha a educação.

M – Com licença deixe-me explicar.

E assim mais uma vez eles contam a história. O velho youkai fica a pensar por um tempo.

S – E então senhor Curador, existe algum método para voltarmos ao normal?

C – Devo-lhes dizer, que a única coisa que resta é...

M – Fale-nos senhor.

C – É...

I – Eu to achando que esse velhote não sabe é de nada.

K – Inu-Yasha senta.

I – Háhá não funciona.

S – Por favor diga-nos senhor Curador.

Shi – O que precisamos fazer.

C – Bem não precisam fazer nada.

S – Como assim nada.

C – É que não a nada a se fazer.

M – Quer dizer que vamos ficar trocando de corpos,... ai minha cabeça.

I – Droga de novo não.

Kagome foi para o corpo de Inu-Yasha, ele no de Sango, ela no de Miroku, ele no de Shippo e este no de Kagome.

K – O senhor está dizendo que vamos ficar assim trocando até encontrarmos nossos corpos?

C – Sim exatamente.

xxxxx

Voltaram desanimados para o vilarejo de Kaede, onde tiveram que explicar mais uma vez o que se acontecera.

Nesse meio tempo, trocaram novamente Miroku para o corpo de Sango, Sango para o de Shippo, Shippo para de Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha para o de Kagome e ela para o de Miroku..

Ao fim do dia o grupo estava reunido a beira do poço.

K – To com vontade de tomar banho.

I – Ei nem pense nisso.

M – Hum gostei da idéia

S – Pode ir tirando agora essa mão daí, e você não vai tomar banho enquanto cada um voltar para seu corpo.

K – Aaaaaaaaahhh.

Shi – Que foi Kagome?

K – Cada coisa que passa na mente desse hentai, – aponta para o corpo de Miroku – eu quero voltar pro meu corpo.

I – Senta.

Katapleft

Shi – Inu-Yasha porque fez isso?

I – Sei lá, como a Sango disse deu vontade, e Kagome como essas roupas são desconfortáveis.

K – Dá pra parar de alisar a roupa.

Silêncio.

M – Muito bem vou tomar banho, você vem Inu-Yasha?

S – Mas você não vai coisa nenhuma. – vermelha.

K – Nem você Inu-Yasha.

I – Até parece que eu quero ver você pelada.

K – # vermelha # Inu-Yasha senta.

I – Hihihihihi, não funciona.

Ela se levanta e belisca o braço.

I – Ai isso doi.

K – Bem feito você começou.

I – Eu comecei, - cara de indignado – você que começou com essa história de banho.

K – Eu. – cara de indignada.

Shi – Vai começar tudo de novo, porque não param de brigar e conversam como adultos.

I – Nani? Shi-ppo SENTA, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta.

Katapleft (repetidas vezes)

Shi – Ai minha cabeça...

K – A minha também tá doendo.

Assim nossos heróis retornam para seus verdadeiros corpos. Sango, Kagome e Shippo vão tomar banho, Miroku vai espiar e leva uma pedrada de Sango, fica em tratamento na cabana de Kaede. Inu-Yasha devido ao excessivo uso do kotodama também fica em tratamento na cabana de Kaede.

* * *

Eu faço ideia o quanto deve ter ficado ruim, mas qual é... é minha primeira fic da era feudal.

Mandem reviews, digam se gostaram ou não se serve mais pra ser jogado no lixo. Não se preocupem em criticar, eu me recupero.


End file.
